The place where we first met
by kittiekaty
Summary: This is a more romantical story about sasuke and Naruto. They have finally some ztime for each other so thye went to hte place where they first ere Naruto remebered the day when he first met Sasuke...


**The place where we first met **

It was a sunny day when me and my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha (I can't still believe that he is my boyfriend) have decided to go on a date. Just the two of us, because we weren't on a date for so long time. Every time we wanted to go somewhere Sakura – who was in love with Sasuke butted in, but he told her, that he will never be able to love her because he already has someone, whom he loves. But she is so stubborn and she still believes that Sasuke will accept her feelings, but I know that day will never come, because I am the one, who Sasuke loves. Nevertheless, she told us, that she will never give up.

"Finally we have some time for each other now, before we must go on a mission again."

Sasuke looked at me and added. "I agree with you, I still can't believe that we have the day just for us." And with a smiled on his face he kissed me. For this kiss I was waiting for a long time. Feeling his lips on mine was just so unreal, that I had a feeling that I was dreaming.

Our lips separated from each other not because we wanted, but because we run out of oxygen. Then I asked him.

"Sasuke, where are we going now? "

"I don't know. Where do you want to go Naruto? "

"I also really don't know, but I want to go somewhere, where we can be alone just the two of us, but if I think about it, I want to go there, where we first met."

"Yeah, that is a good idea. Let´s go there..."

He grabbed my hand. I was so happy in that moment, that I couldn't stop smiling all the way, until we got there. When we arrived there, I saw that the place didn't change at all. This place is our little world, where we can hide from the reality.

We sat down in the grass, and I started to remember the day when we first met.

It was five years ago, when I first met here Sasuke. This place can be found beside the village, near the river. It is a very quiet place, where people don't come very often. I liked this place so much, because every time I came here, I felt peacefully and happy, because nobody was disturbing me, and I could stay here as long as I wanted.

One day, when I came here I saw that a boy was sitting on the river bank. He was sitting there all alone. When I came closer I noticed, that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you and please leave me alone, I don't want to talk with anybody." I came closer to him.

"I know that, it has nothing to do with me, but when I look at you I can see myself sitting there, where are you sitting now. I was crying, because nobody in the village cared about me, my parents died a long time ago, I felt so lonely and useless. Everybody thinks of me as a monster, which will bring disaster on this village. For them, I was always just trash... "

I come a little bit closer to him. When he turns around and looked at me with those black eyes of his.

"It look like we have something in common." I nodded.

"What is your name? " H e asked me.

"Naruto. And yours?"

"Sasuke"

I came closer to him and sat down next to him. And so we started our conversation. We found out, that we have lot of in common. From that day we promised to each other, that we will be meeting at this place every day. And so started our friendship.

In the beginning we were just friends, but when the time passed by my feelings changed towards him. But I couldn't tell him the truth, because I wasn't sure how would he react, if I tell him the truth. . But one day, when we met I saw on his behavior, that something is wrong with him, but I didn't know the reason, why is he acting so strange.

I was worried about him, so I asked him.

"Is something wrong Sasuke? "

"No. it's nothing." And quickly turned his face away from me, because he didn't want to show me his blushing face, but it was too late. I noticed that his face is all red, but I couldn't explain to myself why.

"What's wrong? Your face is all red."

"Naruto, I have something to tell you but I don't know how to begin…" I saw on him, that there was something he wanted to tell me and it was very important, because he looked very nervous.

"Sasuke, you know that you can tell me anything and if I can help you I will do it. "

"Naruto, I don't know how to explain you, but I will try. You are my best friend. You are the only one, who understand me and always helps me, when I need it. I have never imagined that I will meet someone who accepts me for who I am. I am very grateful that you don't despise me… "

I was confused; I didn't really know what he was trying to say…

"Naruto, I know that you are confused now and don't really know what I am trying to say, but let´s not complicate this even more …. Naruto I LOVE YOU… "

When he said these words, I was shocked and couldn't believe my ears. My first thoughts were that his must be a misunderstanding, but when o looked at him I saw in his eyes. What he just said wasn't a misunderstanding, but his true feelings.

"Naruto, I know that now you are probably disgusted with me and you will never be able to accept or return my feelings, but I was carrying this for a long time and I thought that now is the time to tell you, what feelings I have for you."

He started to cry, his tears were falling down on his face. In that moment I didn't want to see him like this so I took him into my arms, and told myself that I have to tell him my feelings.

We stood there quietly, until Sasuke did not stop crying. I felt that my heart was racing like a locomotive. When he stopped crying, I lifted his face so l could gaze directly into his eyes.

"Sasuke, I must admit, that in the beginning for me you were just a friend but as time passed by my feelings for you have changed. I wasn't sure how you would react, if I tell you about my feelings. I think now it's the time to tell you the truth. Sasuke I LOVE YOU TOO… "

I looked at him and I saw that he was a little bit surprised by these words. When I finished my confession I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. That kiss was incredible. I had a feeling like everything around me in that moment didn't exist - just him and his lips.

When our lips separated I saw on him that he was upset. But I didn't know why.

"Usuratonkachi. You big IDIOT! I was worried all the time that you will dump me. I was thinking that you will never look at me as the person who you love and won´t have something with me. And now you are so calm and telling me that you have always loved me? "

"Sasuke… I know that I wasn't reacting in that way that you were expecting. I am not surprised that you are angry at me now, but you must understand me, that was not easy to admit to myself what kind of feelings I have for you and this situation is new for me and I don't really know how I should behave. But I know one thing for sure and that is my LOVE for you, which I have never felt before for anyone. "

After this I kissed him again, and don't want to let him go. The moment when I was holding him in my arms was the best moment in my life.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked me and I realized that I was daydreaming.

"Nothing. I just remembered the day when we first met at this place."

"That day I just can't forget,. That day my whole life changed."

Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and kissed me. It felt like the first time when he kissed me.

Between our kisses I asked him.

"Sasuke, do you remember, when we confessed our feelings for each other? "

"Of course, that day was my best day f my life. Sometimes I can't believe that we are here, together. It's like a dream."

"Me neither. I feel like I am dreaming a beautiful dream and I hope that this dream will never end."

"Don't worry. This dream will not end until you can see me. I can assure you that this will never happen. "

We sat down in the grass; he pulled me to him and kissed me. That kiss was so gently and full of passion that in that moment I didn't care what was happening around us. I was able to think only on our kisses.

When our lips separated from each other Sasuke looked at me directly in my eyes and said:

"Naruto I want you so terribly, I can't wait any longer."

"Me neither. I was waiting for this moment so long. When we wanted to do it, there was always something or better said someone who messed up our plans. But finally we are here together and alone and nobody can disturb us."

"Yeah, that's true. Nobody will disturb us. If someone tries something, I will not guarantee his or better said her safety. "

We both thought of Sakura, because she is capable of anything to reach her goal.

"Naruto, I can't wait any longer. I want to touch you, feel you. So please don't talk now."

I just nodded. He was right. In this moment words are useless.

He pushed me into the grass and kissed me so passionately that I lost my speech ability. He was kissing my lips, but then he slowly processed to my neck. While he was kissing my neck, he didn't miss any part of it. Then he slowly stripped me of my T-shirt.

Then he slowly moved from my neck through my chest. He stopped when he had reached the edge of my pants. Then he lifted his face and smiled at me with his sly smirk. In that moment my mind went blank. My face was red as a lobster.

Then he slowly moved down my shorts.

"Naruto… I dint know that you get so excited just by my touch." And touched my penis.

"Shut up Sasuke…" I shouted at him. It was too embarrassing for me.

In the beginning he just licked and kissed it. He didn't miss not even a part of it, and then he put it in his mouth and started to suck it.

At that moment I felt like an electroshock went through my whole body. I felt in every nerve in my body. I thought that, if he continue like this, I will go crazy. I didn't want to let him hear my moans, but it could not be helped. When he heard my moans, he looked up at me and smiled.

"That's a good boy."

"Sasuke…. Sasuke, if you don't stop, I will reach my limit."

"It's okay Naruto. You can cum … "

In that moment I have reached the climax.

When I looked at him, he was licking his fingers and making a sly smile at me with those black eyes of his.

When he took off his T-shirt, pants… I couldn't normally breathe. Looking at his naked body was priceless for me. When he got rid of the last piece of his clothing, he laid down on me and began to whisper in m ear:

"Naruto I can't hold back anymore. I was waiting for this moment so long that I can't think now on anything else. I want to feel you, I want to know how good it can be inside of you. I want you so much that is hard to describe with words. I have just one question. Can I enter you? Please I am yearning for this so much I can't even control myself. "

He started to kiss my ear, lips, neck… I was speechless. I started to blush even more and he liked it.

"Sasuke you mustn't wait any longer. I also want to feel you inside of me… "

When I said that, he slowly put it in. in the beginning it was very painful, but Sasuke gave me time to get used to it. And then he started to move.

"If it's painful for you just tell me and I will stop."

"No, just don't stop. It hurts a little, but I can handle it.

"I am glad." And he kissed my forehead.

When he started to move faster the pain which I felt in the beginning dulled and eventually disappeared. The feeling of Sasuke filling me up, connected to me - it was something incredible.

I was close to my limit and Sasuke, too.

"Sasuke I can't hold it my longer.. I am at my limit. "

"Me too… "

In that moment when he said that both of us has reached the climax. After that Sasuke came out of me and laid next to me. It took some time until my breathing stabilized. He took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Naruto I am so happy, but somehow I can't still believe that you are here with me and we can do that kind of things."

"I am very happy to Sasuke. I was waiting for this so long that I can't remember the last time we did it. "

"Yeah it was a long time ago, because every time, when we wanted to be together there was someone who messed up our plans"

I know that person could be none other than Sakura. Every time she tried to separate us from each other, but her plans weren't successfull.

"Naruto, can I ask you something? He looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes of course. What do you want? "

In that moment he started kissing me all over my body.

"Naruto, Can we do it again? Somehow I am not satisfied just with one round."

I didn't know what to say. I was not capable to say a word so I just nodded. In the end we did it three more times. In the end I couldn't handle it and so I fainted.

When I woke up, Sasuke was staring at me and touching me all over.

"Naruto, It´s time to go back home, because if we don't go back soon, someone will be looking for us and I don't want it. On the other hand I want to be with you like this more and more, but now we should hurry up. I promise you now that, when we go back I will have a serious talk with Sakura, so she must finally understand that I will never love other person then you and it is unbearable what she is doing just to reach her goal."

"That's a good idea Sasuke."

And so Sasuke helped me to stand up and I dressed up quickly. But before we went back Sasuke kissed me. I was a little surprised by his move but he said he couldn't resist. Then he grabbed me by hand and we were going to back to the reality hand in hand.


End file.
